I Belong to You
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Something is coming, a danger to all of the people on the Reservation. Taha Aki is preparing his protectors for what is to come. He brings back what he had forbidden long ago to prepare his children. Will having this new element to the La Push tribe be its downfall? Or can the Spirits guide these young warriors for battle? The unknown surrounds them, will they come out unscathed?
1. Summary

**Author:** AndiCullen104

**Pairings:** Bella/Jacob, Rachel/Paul, Emily/Sam, Kim/Jared, Rebecca/Embry, Sophie (OC)/Seth, Leah/Mystery Man, Claire/Quil (note Claire is **not** a child).

**Other Pairings: **Tiffany/Billy, Sue/Harry, Sue/Charlie

**Characters:** Brady, Collin, Maggie (OC), Nana (OC), and more may be added.

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Family

**Starts Pre-Twilight and then goes AU from there.**

**Full Summary:** Bella left Forks with Renee when she was five years old after her parents divorce. Before she had left, Jacob and her have always had a special friendship. They were so attuned to each other. When Bella moves to Arizona that connection expands and becomes more supernatural. How is it possible for them to communicate with all those miles between them? Why do they have this connection?

What happens when legends and Taha Aki's gifts to his descendants come to light? Can their love survive?

Paul Lahote had a rough childhood that has made him who he is. Manwhore and hot headed punk. So what will happen when a one night stand comes back to bite him in the ass? Can he man up and be the person he was always meant to be? Or will he give it up to continue living the bad boy lifestyle?

Rachel lost her mother at a young age and that was the person who meant the most to her. La Push becomes a prison constantly reminding her of what she has lost. She flees to go to college, knowing she will never come back. But when she starts to go through a supernatural change, will she be strong enough to fight the instinct to return to La Push? Or will she return home, where she is meant to be?

Kim has been bullied all her life and comes from one of the poorest families in La Push. She hides behind her books, but she can't deny her intense feelings for the boy who doesn't even know she exists. Jared Cameron. She dreams of the day when he will notice her.

Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband Solomon. She like her twin couldn't handle her mother's death and at first chance left the Reservation and never looked back. But when she loses Solomon, will this completely break her? Or will she go back to her family during this hard time? When Embry Call imprints on her, can she accept a younger man? Someone who has always been Jake's best friend. Does she have enough strength to move on or will she let herself fall apart?

Something is coming, a danger to all of the people on the Reservation. Taha Aki is preparing his protectors for what is to come. They all have had their troubles so will they be able to look past themselves to see the big picture? He brings back what he had forbidden long ago to prepare his children. But will having this new element to the La Push tribe be its downfall? Or can the Spirits guide these young warriors for battle? When the unknown surrounds them, will they all come out unscathed?


	2. Chapter 1

**I Belong to You**

**Written by AndiCullen104**

**A/N- I'm so happy you are joining me on this new adventure, I have tons planned for this story! So as you can see most of the characters are main characters in IBTY, so there will be a lot going on in these chapters. The reason I'm writing so many characters as the main ones is because I enjoy seeing how each of their story lines will blend together and intertwine. Plus to me I get bored just writing about one pairing so that's why I wanted to make so many pairings and focus on each one. Chapters will vary in length, but I hope you will like it.**

**Note this chapter will be written in third person point of you, but the rest of the story will be in first person. I hope that doesn't bother you.**

Sorry for the long A/N, I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING- Allusion to sexual abuse is in this chapter, if that may trigger you please do NOT read. **

General POV

Renee Higginbotham ripped her clothes from the hangers and shoved them in the suitcase that was lying open on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed with anger while she packed quickly. She was panting from all the emotions that were building inside of her that she was afraid she might burst.

_I'm so done with this Podunk town. _

_I'm done playing the wife of a man that is married to his job._

_This is it._

_It's over._

Those were the thoughts that were on repeat in her mind. She was tired of pretending to be happy in this marriage, this home, this town. Renee was taking Bella her little daughter and getting as far away from this prison that Charlie called home. She wanted to explore the world and see the many sights that she has yet to see. Experience things that can not be found in little old Forks.

_It's time to do what I want,_ she thought as she zipped the suitcase shut. Bella was coming with her because she wanted to make sure her daughter didn't make the same mistakes that she did. Plus who in their right mind would want to live here? Certainly not her and she would make sure her daughter wouldn't either.

The divorce was finally finalized and there was nothing tying her there. She was free as a bird! They were on to bigger and better things. Charlie had not fought for custody and like he would win if he tried? She laughed at the thought.

Bella sat on the couch as she held her crusty old teddy bear in her arms tightly. She was gripping him so hard that she was afraid Perkins -that was the name she gave him- would suffocate. But she figured that he would want to comfort her, so she figured he doesn't mind.

She didn't want to leave her home or her father. But most of all she didn't want to leave Jake. He was her best friend other than Perkins and she didn't want to lose him. She knew that her Mommy wouldn't let her come back here, so she was forcing herself to think of what she loved most of living in Forks. So she wouldn't forget this magical place that had been her home for five years.

Bella remembered that Jake had said that he would come and get her if she did not like living in this new place her Mommy was taking her. He had puffed out his small chest saying that he was her best friend and it was his job to make sure she was happy. Jake also promised that he would see her even if he had to walk all the way to this Phoenix place.

_He is such a brave boy,_ Bella thought as she wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. She turned her head when she heard her Mommy stomping her way down the stairs with their things.

"Bella let's go."

When Bella was buckled in, she looked back at the house one more time. She saw her Daddy standing on the door step with such a sad expression on his face. It made the tears come gushing down her porcelain cheeks once more.

With a tiny hand on the window, she silently promised that she would be back.

~~~~IBTY~~~~

_Seven years later..._

Bella POV

_Jacob, you'll never guessed what happened at school! _Bella projected excitedly into the mind of her best friend as she lay in her polka dot bed. They have always been able to talk to each other through their minds. It was a mystery to them why they were able to do this, but they were so grateful. At first it had been just communicating through their dreams, but now they can "talk" to each other any time they wanted to.

_Hmm... did ya finally beat up Daniel Sommers for his mean jokes?_ Jacob lazily thought as he ready himself for bed.

_No! But that would make my day so much better if I had. _She giggled._ I aced the stupid Math test that I was so worried for._

_That's what has you all excited? Jeez Bells you need to get out more._

_Shut it! I was really worried._

_Nerd._

_Slacker._

_Bookworm._

_Stupid._

_Alright alright congrats on the grade._ Jacob thought of how proud he was of his Bells but would never admit it to her. He had listened to her rant about how hard this test was for a good hour last weekend. Bella was the only reason he was passing right now, because she pushed him to do his homework and tutored him when he had questions. His Mom had passed away last summer and he found it really hard to find the motivation to do his school work. Bells never let him slip in school and she was quite persistent even though they lived states away.

They talked for a half hour before telling each other good night as they had school in the morning. Bella always made sure they didn't go to bed too late because it would become suspicious to their parents why they were up so late just laying in their bed doing nothing. The parents didn't know they could communicate as this was their special secret and they figured that their parents wouldn't understand if they knew. Bella turned on her side and snuggled more into her pillow. She closed her eyes and let herself be swept away into the land of dreams.

Her eyes snapped open when the door of her bedroom was opened. The inky blackness of the room prevented her from seeing who it was that came in. She figured it was her Mom checking on her as she was known to hover.

"Mom?" Bella called out, her voice husky from sleep.

"Shh. It's all going to be alright Bella. Close your eyes." A man's hushed whisper filtered to her ears.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" She asked timidly and she felt her heart race with fear. Phil had just married her Mom and for some reason always made her feel uncomfortable in his presence. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl.

"I'm sleeping, go away." She said as brave as she could though her voice shook. Bella pulled the blanket tighter around her small frame as if she could shield herself.

_JACOB!_ She cried as Phil came closer.

~~~IBTY~~~

_Three months later..._

_Bells, please you have to let me tell my Dad._

_No Jake._

_What he's doing to you is so wrong!_ Jacob rubbed his face angrily making the kid next to him look at him as if he were insane. He guessed he was going to go insane if he didn't help his Bells. Bella had woken him up the first time it happened. Jacob didn't know what exactly was going on but he heard her cries the first time. He had thrown up that night.

Jacob was so angry that Bella wouldn't let him go to his Dad for help, she was so adamant that no one would know about what was going on. He didn't like the idea of that filthy man touching his best friend and so he knew that tonight he would go against her wishes and talk to his Dad.

Bella had done so much for him since his Mom's death that now it was time for him to save her. Whether she liked it or not. Even if she stopped talking to him at least he had helped her by telling. He knew this would tick her off so he knew that there was a very good chance that he would lose her as a friend. This was betraying her trust.

_But her safety comes first, right?_ He asked himself as he pretended to listen to his teacher. He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tonight, he would stand up for Bella.

_Later that night..._

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Jake asked as he walked into the living room where his father Billy sat on the couch watching Sports Center. Billy looked at his son and saw him as someone who looked like he carried the world on his shoulders. He muted the TV and patted the seat next to him. Jake plopped down on the sofa as he wrung his hands together in his nervousness.

"What's the matter, son?" He hadn't seen his son act this way since the passing of his wife.

"Um... let's say a friend was in trouble... and she didn't want anyone to know... but she was in danger.. uh and would get really mad if I told... But-"

"Is one of your friends in trouble, Jake?" His son gulped and began to shake his knee.

"Jacob, I need to know. I can't help you if you don't tell me. Don't you trust your old man?"

"It's Bella."

Billy was shocked into silence. He didn't even know that those two stayed in touch. The shock wore off as his son's words were repeated in his head. Bella was in trouble. He had loved that little girl as if she was his own and knew that Renee had broken Charlie's heart when she had taken his only child away.

"Tell me everything."

Jacob told Billy that he had been talking to Bella on the phone and what was happening to her at night. He didn't tell his Dad about him being able to read her mind because he was afraid that he wouldn't believe him. Plus there was no need to make Bella any angrier than she already would be.

When Billy had phoned Charlie at the police station when Jacob went into his room. He was afraid he would have to stop Charlie from going to Phoenix and killing the motherfucker. Not that he didn't deserve that fate but his friend couldn't be sent to jail for this.

Right now his daughter needed him.

The proper authorities were contacted and that night Bella was taken away from Renee and the monster and put into a foster home, till Charlie could come and get her. She would be moving back to Forks where she belonged.

**A/N- I don't think there will be anymore young Jake and Bells. I might do a few outtakes, but next chapter should be the starting point of the story. I hope you will review and let me know what you thought on this chapter. More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Belong to You **

**Written by AndiCullen104**

**Ages of the characters:**

**Rachel, Rebecca, and Sam – 20**

**Paul, Emily, Leah – 19**

**Kim and Jared – 18**

**Bella, Jake, Embry – 17**

**Quil and Claire – 16**

**Seth and Sophie (OC) – 14**

**Brady and Collin – 12 soon to be 13**

Chapter Two

Paul POV

I silently zipped up my jeans and began looking around for my shirt. I didn't know where the girl had thrown it in our haste to fuck each others brains out. She was good, but too bad I didn't do repeats. I wouldn't mind having her again. But I learned the hard way if you do them more than once they start to get clingy. I just don't need that shit.

I walked out into the living room and spotted my shirt hanging over a lamp. Man we were blitzed out of our minds last night. After I put on my shirt I made sure that I had everything before slipping into my shoes and getting the hell out of there.

The drive home to La Push was a quiet one. It was an early Saturday morning and people were smart enough to stay in bed. I had the windows of my truck rolled down and took great pleasure of the cold winds that whipped around the small space. It helped clear my head from the fucking hangover I was now enduring.

The sunglasses I had on my face did little to protect my sore eyes from the light. Damn it felt like I had been run over. I ran my hand through my cropped hair and then took the turn off that would lead to La Push. I never brought a girl home, because I had too much respect for my Nana to bring some random chick home.

Oh she knew what I was up too, and yeah everyday I would have to hear her lecture me on finding myself a "good" woman. To grow up too was also thrown in that speech. I never said anything in these conversations, because no matter how much bigger I was compared to her, that little old lady scared the shit out of me.

When I was on the street that I live on with Nana, I saw a strange car parked in front of my house. I pulled in behind this person who dared park in my fucking spot. What I saw standing on my front porch would be engrained into my mind for the rest of my life.

Rachel POV

I hovered over where I was sleeping and wondered why the hell I was dreaming of me sleeping? Couldn't I have a more interesting dream? Where the hell did my imagination go? One minute I was getting it on with Leonardo DiCaprio and now I'm watching myself snooze.

Gah! I'm so pissed.

My ghost like form looks over to the other side of my dorm room and watched my roommate Melissa snore like a fucking chainsaw. Yeah definitely a weird ass dream. I couldn't even move except for my head how unfucking fair was this! My actual body turned on its side and I thought yeah this is so entertaining.

It felt like hours before I opened my eyes and realized I was no longer dreaming. I was back in my own body and I felt like I had run a marathon. What the heck? I slept for at least ten hours last night and yet I felt like I tossed and turned all night. I sighed as I got up to get ready to go to the cafeteria to go get some much needed coffee and breakfast.

"Hey Rach, whoa you look like you need this." Mary the barista said as she handed me my drink.

"Do I look that bad?" She nodded and I groaned as I sipped the scorching hot liquid. I could practically feel the caffeine wake my body up. I moaned at the taste and gave her the cash for my breakfast. I moved towards an empty table and waited for my friend Sydney to show up. We always met for breakfast and today we were going to go shopping since it was Saturday and we had gotten paid last night.

"Chica!" I heard her yell from across the room, I shook my head as everyone turned to look at her as if she were a nut. I guess she kind of was. She came panting as she plopped down in the seat in front of me as if she had run the whole way here.

"What's up?" I asked as I took another sip of coffee.

"Jim proposed!" I choked on my drink with that bit of information.

"You okay, hun?" She asked her blue eyes widening in concern. I nodded my head in as I regained my breathing.

"How much did you guys drink last night?" I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"What makes you think we drank?"

"Because you've only been dating for a short while, Sydney." I pointed out like a good friend would.

"Well I know he is the one for me. Sometimes Chica you just have to go with your gut instincts, they usually never lead you astray." She said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Whatever you say," I shrugged it off. "I guess congratulations is in order?"

"Yep," she said popping the p.

"Congrats, just please think about it some more, okay? This is a huge commitment." I said seriously and she reached over for my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You worry too much."

Sam POV

Angry fire raced through my veins as I slammed my way out the back door. The inside of my house was too suffocating for me as my Mom cried over the anniversary of my Father walking out all those years ago. I lashed out at her for sobbing over a man that never cared for us which caused her to cry harder. The heat kept building and I was now stomping my way through the thick forest. I didn't even realize I was ripping branches off of the trees as I made my through the forest leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.

I was too damn pissed to notice anything but the red haze that covered my eye sight. Tremors rolled down my spine and I was literally vibrating with my anger. I finally stopped in a clearing and I was panting from lack of air. I ripped my shirt from my body just to see if it would cool my body down. It didn't. If anything it just made the sweltering heat all the much hotter.

My legs gave out on me and I crumpled to the floor as unbearable pain twisted inside of me and I screamed in agony. It felt like forever had passed but in the next second my body exploded. I could hear the crunching of my bones as they moved to become something else and the straining of my muscles as they stretched and reformed.

Finally everything went still and all was quiet.

I kept my eyes closed as I was too afraid to move just in case the fire started again.

_What the hell had happened?_

_Did I die?_

I opened my eyes and looked around at the crisp evening air and could see further than I ever thought I would see. _Yep definitely dead,_ I thought.

There was something strange going on. I didn't figure out what it was till I looked down. Where I expected to see my shoes, I actually saw large ebony paws. My heart raced as panic washed over me and I began to run as if that would change what I saw. In this huge form and blind panic I was clumsy and kept hitting trees and tripping over my paws.

My mind kept trying to come up with scenarios that would have caused this. Abducted by aliens? Did someone slip drugs give me drugs without my knowledge? Did I hit my head? That seemed like the more logical reason. Yes that is what happened.

Any minute I will come to, and wake up from this really freaky dream.

Except I didn't.

Hours passed and eventually I collapsed in a heap of furry mass on the forest floor. So many emotions were running through me that I just couldn't separate one from another. The only thing I could really feel was loneliness. It seeped out of every fiber of my being and I whimpered from the pain of it.

I tried reaching out for anyone who would listen to me and concentrated on talking. I thought maybe if the Spirits heard me than maybe I could ask them to change me back. But what I didn't expect was to get an answer back.

_Who is this?_ A voice asked.

**A/N- Thank you for reading! Please review, it really makes my muse happy. **


End file.
